


Not the time.

by Livisnotok



Series: Umbrella Academy One-Shots [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Again, Cause I'm a Klaus slut, Dead Reginald Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have school tomorrow but instead I'm writing Klaus whump, Klaus Hargreeves Can Levitate, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Original character is literally a bad guy, Protective Diego Hargreeves, R.I.P Ben, Reginald Hargreeves Bashing, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Sparrow Academy? who's that?, That's time management, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, We Miss You, We don't know her, Yes I brought a demon into this, after season 2, but he's an asshole, but they aren't centric, he's nice tho, he's taken care of pretty quick, it's not a self insert, not rlly, sorry - Freeform, what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livisnotok/pseuds/Livisnotok
Summary: Klaus searched the house, hoping to find his brothers quickly. Thankfully, when he did they were in the kitchen going over a form, seemingly unharmed. Klaus felt relief wash over him hastily,they were okay. Five wasn't in an apocalypse and Diego wasn't getting stabbed, all is good. Except for one thing:Klaus wasn't good. That thing targeted him. And solely him.or~Klaus, Diego, and Five go on an investigation after a few months of normal living. It doesn't go as smoothly as they hoped.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, No Romantic Relationship(s), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Umbrella Academy One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064609
Kudos: 72





	Not the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even rlly know. I kind of like it tho.

"You sure this is the right place?" Diego asked Five as the three siblings exited the car. 

Klaus heard the doors slam from nearby him as he swiped a strand of long hair away from his face. Diego came to stand next to him as he leaned on the side of the car, his heels planted on the sidewalk. Klaus eyed the building wearily as horns sounded around him. 

It was an... interesting building, in a sense. It wasn't what Klaus had been imagining when Five gave them the investigation. It looked normal to him. It was a two-story house that was painted a light yellow with blue highlights (doors, windows, etc.) The houses surrounding it were the stereotypical suburban area. Families played in yards, people brought in groceries, teenagers walked down the streets together, perfect neighborhood. 

Five glared at Diego as he fixes the collar on his uniform, Klaus needed to take him shopping soon, "Let's just get this over with." 

Klaus sighed as he regained his posture with a huff and tucked his hair behind his ear again. He crossed his arms and pouted as he trudged after Five towards the front door. 

"You want to lead?" Klaus asks Diego. Even though he knew Five was ultimately taking charge, he needed some conversation, just to supply the silence. 

"Nah, I think Five's got this," Deigo said calmly. Klaus raised an eyebrow and clapped a hand on Diego's shoulder. 

"Wow, Diego not fighting against someone? Character growth," Klaus nodded as he praised. Diego shook his head with exasperation as he let out a huff. 

"Hey! Imbeciles! We doing this or..?" Five asked as he stood at the door impatiently. Klaus rolled his eyes but picked up his pace nonetheless as Diego did as well. 

"Calm your panties there Fivey," Klaus teased as he hiked up the stairs. Diego's boots clanked loudly behind him as he followed. 

The trio opened the front door and flinched at the screeching sound the door made. Five walked in first and Diego closed the door behind them as they inspected the room. 

It was also a normal interior. The couch reeked of family and the kitchen had dishes lying about. The beige walls were clean and the hardwood floors were polished. The staircase in the center was as clean as a spoon should be until the last stairs, where a brown splatter lined the crevices. 

"Okay. You two need to go around and look for anything that looks like this," Five held up a picture of a small necklace with two diamond hearts lining a gold chain. Klaus thought it was kind of ugly, but something told him that wasn't appropriate to say out loud right now. 

"Klaus, look in the basement. Diego, Upstairs." 

Klaus nodded as Five ran off to the kitchen area and Diego moved towards the stairs. 

"Holler if you, you know- hurt yourself or something," Diego shouted as he trekked up to the stairs. 

Klaus flipped him the middle finger before sauntering his way to the small door off in the corner. He missed having that damn nagging voice in his ear. Now wasn't the time to cry about something he's already wasted more tears on than appropriate though. 

So he opened the door and walked down the creaking stairs with caution. He had been hearing voices for months, something in him begging for _him_ to come back, so when he heard them now, he didn't really pay attention to them. He probably should've. 

"If you're here necklace, please don't make me stay here any longer," Klaus whined to an empty room. It resembled their sewers at the house, and _that_ place, though it was only slightly less depressing. Maybe that's how all basements are? 

"Please! Five's being so mean," Klaus continued whining. 

He ventured further into the basement as water dripped nearby and his shoes tapped quietly. He ran a hand along the cold concrete walls and chose to ignore the water resting on his fingers afterward. 

"KLAUS!" a scream erupts from somewhere near him.

Klaus jumped like a scared cat as he hit his shoulder off the wall roughly. He forced his body to lean heavily against the wall and place a hand on his chest as he breathed harshly. He looked around frantically in search of a soul, when he found none, he hoped he imagined it. 

"KLAUS!" it happens again after he's further down the long, winding hallway. 

He ignores it. 

Klaus reaches the end, which was just a blank room, in a basic square shape with a small table in the back. He checks for any sort of necklace before inspecting more thoroughly. 

"Klaus," it whispers this time from behind him. 

Klaus turned vigorously and shrieked as he observed it. A ghoulish ghost, one obviously burdened with a brutal death. An ax accessories his hand with ghostly blood dripping consistently from it. A split decorates his head as his brain is swept through his blonde hair. He curls his lips in disgust as he chuckles ruthlessly. 

"I'm the best of them," Klaus noticed his accent now. A thick accent, possibly Russian? Klaus wasn't sure, he was never a language expert. 

The man chuckled and turned, putting his full injuries on show for Klaus who put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from wanting to throw up. A few more emerged with similar injuries to Klaus's usual guests. Another one popped up who resembles every horror movie ghost, a small girl with black hair and white skin. She wouldn't talk, she would only smile at Klaus with razor-sharp teeth. 

"They sharpened my teeth, just for you," she whispered with vengeance. Klaus grimaced as she smiles again. 

"Said it would add to my... creep factor," she joked. And if Klaus wasn't so damn terrified, he'd probably make fun of these threats. But it doesn't matter, because Klaus can annoy people, that's all he's good at. 

"Well, maybe not your 'creep factor' but, that is one of my kinks," he joked. He waved a hand over his face to fan himself. It was supposed to show how 'hot' he was over it, when in reality, he was just sweating a shit ton. 

"You're so annoying," she commented.

She made a waving gesture and another one emerged, this one is just plain cruel. 

A soldier, bullet through his chest as an army suit carcasses his body. He wears a basic helmet. Though his eyes were gouged out and his nose smashed into his skull. Klaus flinched as he only mildly controlled the tremor that rocked him to his core. The man smiled innocently, a sweet look that made Klaus want to throw up or cry... or both. 

"That's just cold," Klaus joked again. He wanted to believe himself, that it wasn't bothering him, but the massive pain in his chest screamed otherwise as his heart felt like it was going a million miles too fast. Klaus pulled his eyes away, feeling a thick substance filling them slowly, now wasn't the time. 

Even though the ghosts had been screeching for a while, probably since Klaus had seen the soldier about fifteen minutes ago, he'd felt eerily calm. The basement bunker didn't bother him, the dark walls and damp smell, not even the shrieking babushka in the corner that reminded him of when he and Ben were kidnapped and he talked to ghosts for the first time. 

_Not the time._

But they didn't bother him that much. 

Klaus knew why it was so calm down here; it terrified him. The smell rushed through his nose and his mouth practically salivated at the smell, but he couldn't break. Just the smell calmed him, reminded him of a simpler time where he didn't worry as much. 

But he'd been sober for months now, this wasn't the time to relapse, this was just some kind of weirdo obsessed with harassing Klaus. But, _damn_ , that smelled good. It was strong, maybe meth? Klaus honestly forgot most smells and drug tastes, since he lost his skills after the first apocalypse. The thought crossed his mind, taking a few lines and being put out of his misery, hell, even Ben couldn't stop him anymore! 

"Hey, you remember that time in 'Nam where we found that club? They were stacked-" the not Dave ghost ranted. 

Klaus fastened his attention to the ghost, "How do you know that?" 

The ghost seemed to relax at the response, as if that's what he wanted Klaus to say. Klaus had to force his shoulders to relax and his facial muscles to stop tensing. The ghost wanted to say something, "Just something I picked up." 

"Kindly fuck off," Klaus spat. He turned his body around completely and glanced over the room again, nothing. 

So he went to leave. Only Dave knew about that, but that wasn't Dave, Klaus knew that wasn't Dave. Klaus demanded to get _out_. Merging drugs, ghosts, and dark rooms wasn't a unification Klaus was fond of, and he could feel his breathing become less rhythmic. This wasn't a place for a breakdown, especially with two of the most emotionally stunted humans upstairs, hell, sometimes even Luther was better than those two. 

Klaus did his best to ignore the shrieking and the smells coming closer, his head spinning furiously and his entire being shaking to his core wasn't helping. What was even worse was that the door was through a tinier hallway than Klaus remembering it being, and his lungs tightened at the thought of walking through it. But not-Dave was getting closer and the smells were growing stronger. 

Klaus might have a drink at home, but that was better than this. 

He could really go for a drink right now though. 

It took him longer than he'd care to admit, getting to the door, but he accomplished it. Maybe tears were tracking his beet-red face from lack of breath and his hands shook on the handle, but who cares? He made it through alive. He wouldn't say he was doing _great,_ but he was still breathing, shallowly, but breathing nonetheless. 

Furthermore, he made it up the stairs, much faster this time, he practically ran up them to leave that hell hole. He had the decency to control his tears and get rid of the remains, but the panic never lessened. He felt it claw at his heart and plummet to his gut, every time giving him the shivers as he felt the action. It wasn't a good feeling, still, that sense of pure horror left when he got out of the room. It was a semi-welcome tradeoff. 

"No luck!" Klaus called out. He pretended not to notice the ripple in his voice, filled with emotion as he cleared his throat and swallowed harshly. 

_Not the time._

Klaus was kind of surprised that he managed to stave off the panic attack, but the rising feeling told him it wouldn't last long. If they could just leave this goddamn house, he'd be fine, but no, they had to look for a necklace! The entire house felt off, like something was lurking now. Whatever it was, clearly had done their research, Klaus hoped the others weren't going through what he just did. The thing seemed to be targeting their fears and addictions. 

_Oh god... Five._

The realization dawned on Klaus, if this was happening to everyone... Was Five in a simulation, or the actual thing? A fake Dave was in front of Klaus, but he looked identical. Five might as well be in the real thing. 

_What was Diego even afraid of? (Besides needles - obviously)_

Klaus searched the house, hoping to find his brothers quickly. Thankfully, when he did they were in the kitchen going over a form, seemingly unharmed. Klaus felt relief wash over him hastily, _they were okay_. Five wasn't in an apocalypse and Diego wasn't getting stabbed by shots, all is good. Except for one thing: 

Klaus wasn't good. That thing targeted him. And solely him. 

_Why?_

"You okay dude?" Diego asked, seemingly noticing Klaus's entrance. Klaus nodded but stepped a few steps back. He hoped he imagined it. 

Except he didn't have a vivid imagination. Plus, why would he fancy drugs, a fake Dave, and a mausoleum look-alike? Klaus didn't have answers, and he didn't want any, this was something to throw in his past like everything else never to see daylight again. 

Klaus felt his vision begin to grow blurry, his mind spinning over multiple scenarios. This thing _knows_. It _knows_ about his addiction. It _knows_ about _Dave_. It _knows_ about the mausoleum. Klaus didn't even register his hand coming to his mouth, encasing his mouth and muffling his own breathing. He didn't register the other hand scratching slightly on his leg. He felt the need to sit down. 

He felt the wall as he took more steps backward, hearing distant chatter, something with his name maybe. It all sounded underwater and distant, too distant to be about him now, right? He slid down it slowly, hoping not to entice the screaming in his head, speaking of screaming, they were back. Clearly, they weren't trapped in the basement. Great. 

His foot knocked against something, but that was the least of his worries as he barely controlled his breathing. Now wasn't the time! He was fucking embarrassing himself in front of his brothers, he didn't need to be looked down upon any more than he already is, yet here he is crying like a baby. God, he was a fucking disaster. 

A collateral wimp, someone had said. 

God, he yearned to hear that voice. It made fun of him, yeah, and it kind of hated him, sure, but it was his brothers'. It was his brother who cared, who, forced or not, stayed by Klaus's side uniformly. 

He only started sobbing harder. 

Klaus tried, _he fucking tried_ , to keep the negative thoughts away. He really did. But this thing knew, and however the hell it did, Klaus couldn't stop himself as he thought about it over and over again. What else did it know? Who else did it know about? 

_Did it know about Vanya?_

_Allison?_

_Luther?_

_Five?_

_Diego?_

God knows they don't, they shouldn't have to relieve what they all went through. Klaus was having a hard enough time and he couldn't even remember the majority of his petty life.

"Klaus, you with us?" Five? Maybe? It was enunciated far away and muffled, like the boy was a thousand miles away and addressing it into a cup. Klaus didn't understand what he was saying.

"Hm?" Klaus heard himself mumble. It wasn't super audible, but the muffled sighs told him they heard him well enough. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to open them. 

"You zoned for a bit there," Diego supplied. Klaus could hear him clearer, as footsteps approached. 

Klaus decided he didn't want to talk about it, "Did we find the neck thing?" 

Maybe he did want to talk it over. 

Nah. 

"Yeah, not protected at all," Diego muttered. His footsteps, unlike the others, walked away. Klaus knew it was Diego, the only one who wore heavy-duty boots, somehow the loudest shoes and he was still quieter than all of them. 

"This doesn't seem right," Five uttered. Diego seemed to stop in his path, and Klaus continued to refuse to open his eyes as the silence stretched across the room.

Eventually, the silence was unbearable, "It was a set-up." 

Klaus forced his eyes to open, pushing the fog clear to look at his brothers, seeing the two waiting for an explanation. Klaus realized his mistake far too late. So, the seance used his left hand to firmly place himself on the wall, hauling himself up against it.

"I think so- a-anyway," Klaus stuttered out. He didn't really even know how to explain what he saw, but he knew he'd sound crazy for sure. 

"Spit it out, Klaus," Five spat. His tone grew more and more irritated, undoubtedly getting impatient with the stalling. 

"Whoever set this.. thing up, knew what they were doing. They killed people specifically to scare me, they dressed them like soldiers," Klaus shuddered. He rubbed his forehead tiredly, he was so used to nothing happening, especially on the streets, where it was actually pretty quiet, and now everything is happening at once. It was too much. 

"What?" for once, in Klaus's entire life, Five sounded.. confused. Like, genuinely confused. 

"Yeah!" Klaus laughed, pushing away the rising panic, "They had ghosts who died in soldier costumes, drugs on the table- the ones I used to love- and the-" Klaus stopped. He didn't, no, he wouldn't talk about the mausoleum. Nope. 

"And the what, Klaus?" Diego urged. Klaus swallowed hard, not ready to share this information quite yet, it was the reason for his panic attacks. He didn't need pity, nor did he need false reassurance, and he especially didn't need judgment. 

Ben always said they'd understand. But Ben isn't here, and, frankly, Klaus doesn't agree on that. 

"Nothing, everyone knows about that one. The point is, this thing knew everything about me, some things I never said out loud!" Klaus exclaimed. He acted as if he was excited, too nervous to be openly scared of something. Besides, they'd already seen him breakdown, a pity party was unnecessary nowadays. 

"Klaus, what else did it know?" Five asked. The boy's face had gone from uninterested, to a slight mix of anger and annoyance, the file long since abandoned. 

Klaus knew the angry stares were for him, secrets weren't appreciated anymore in the household, but this wasn't something Klaus was going to share. It would only make them more angry at him. He had held up the mission for nothing, after all. 

"How did it know? Was it in my brain?" Klaus asked, mostly to himself. Though, Five's input would be nice. 

"Klaus, you better fucking tell us, or I'm going to get Allison to go all mom on your ass," Diego threatened. Now, that doesn't _sound_ bad, but Allison is scary. Especially in mom mode. The girl lectures you until no end and makes you feel the absolute worse you can feel. It's only funny when it happens to others. 

"Fine," Klaus rolled his eyes with a huff, "It knew about the mausoleum." 

Klaus pointedly ignored their eyes, knowing that cleared nothing up, and went into the kitchen. He was kind of curious if this guy had any good food, so he opened the fridge, there was nothing but carrots and some milk. Was this dude a rabbit? 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Diego asked. Klaus shrugged and opened a cabinet, finding a full box of juice boxes, he muttered a celebration and grabbed one. 

"Klaus, what the hell are you talking about?" Diego repeated. Klaus sighed loudly, dramatically as he shoved the straw into the juice hole. 

"Dad used to take me to the graveyard when we were younger and lock me in the mausoleum," Klaus stated, shortly. He wanted to seem like it didn't bother him, but it did. It bothered him to no end, how a human being could have so little decency in them. 

"Why?" Five asked. He sounded disgusted, and Klaus couldn't say he didn't feel the same way, but Klaus shrugged as if the whole situation rolled off his back. 

"He wanted to train my powers, said it would motivate me," Klaus continued. He took a sip of his juice box and looked to see the reactions. 

Diego had a tint of anger on his face, showing lines between his furrowed eyebrows. Five looked irritated, but the thought of something knowing this stuff seemed to intrigue him much more, "And you never said this to anyone? Not even on the streets?" 

Klaus thought it over, "Nah, Ben was a real mom, ya know? He wouldn't let me talk to strangers when I couldn't think." 

"stabbed," Five muttered, though there was more to the sentence, Klaus could only hear the tale end. 

"Why did it target you?" Diego asked. Klaus glared at his brother, a smile tugging on his lips. 

"Why wouldn't it, Ich bin entzückend, Diego," Klaus slapped an offended hand over his chest. Diego shook his head, his features not even hinting at amusement. Klaus scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. _(I am lovely- German)_

"Shit," Klaus mumbled. 

He had told someone these things. 

He told Ben. 

But Ben was far gone, Vanya told him so, but Klaus knew more than he'd care to about the afterlife. He knows about demons and gods and lords and all that shit, and if something wanted to get to him, well, that was how you'd do it. 

"I told Ben," Klaus told hastily. 

The two heads turned to him, seemingly confused, and Klaus had forgotten they didn't know about spirits like he did. He sighed and tapped his foot against the ground, trying to remember if he saw anyone around when he was down there, that was alive, of course. 

"I told Ben when he was around. He's gone, but his memories could've been stolen by a demon if it wanted to get to us," Klaus tried to explain. It sounded crazy, like something out of a tv show, but it was true.

Klaus had seen it happen to another ghost before, they had just crossed and had memories of someone alive. It wasn't helpful at the time, since it meant jackshit to Klaus and no one else could see ghosts, but it was helpful now. 

"So, what do we do?" Five asked. He seemed antsy to get this over with, it had nothing to do with him and if it made Klaus shut up, it was worth it. Plus, this was something Klaus had more knowledge of, and that was annoying. 

"Really the same thing we'd do anyway, find the person stealing this shit and kill them. We just have to make sure they're dead, and preferably before they find the academy," Klaus winced. He didn't really want to look at the faces of the duo, but they stared at him with such annoyance he almost laughed out loud. 

"Why Klaus?" Diego urged. 

Klaus chuckled, "See, funny story! I love Mi Familia so much that I raved about you all! So now said demon has some dirt on you too! Isn't that hilarious?" Klaus chuckled nervously. 

The two shared a glare of annoyance as Klaus fell into a fit of genuine laughter, it was a little funny. 

* * *

It took a week, but Five and Diego managed to get a profile on the man stealing the jewelry. They said something about running fingerprints or some shit, but Klaus couldn't listen. 

It's been a week, and the display of Dave is still carved into his memory. The scent of a particular drug etched into his senses. The tangibility of a humid, confined dungeon wasted on his skin. He'd look around and see a soldier in his living room, only for it to be gone at a second glance, he'd smell cigarette smoke when the tea boils, he'd freak out when his door is shut entirely. Safe to say- Klaus was a mess. 

But today, that wasn't a problem. Because they found the guy who did this to him, to Ben. Klaus couldn't remember describing any of that stuff in such detail to Ben before, but Klaus says all sorts of things when he was an inch away from death. But, he's also said about Vanya ending the world, Five in the apocalypse, Luther's daddy issues, Allison's throat rasps, and Diego's stutter. Whatever, whoever, this demon is, has all the dirty details. The brothers were quite the gossips. 

"Everyone understand the plan?" the six nodded, almost perfectly in sync as they huddled around the house again. This time a car was outside and movement could be seen from the windows.

They could only hope this was the right guy. 

The plan was to send Five in first, then while the guy was distracted, the rest would go in. Once they got him pinned, which Klaus helpfully supplied wouldn't be as easy as a normal guy, Klaus was supposed to banish the demon. Then they could arrest the guy. 

Klaus didn't bring up the fact that he didn't know how to banish a demon. It couldn't be much different from banishing a ghost, right? He's been getting much better at that. Besides, he wasn't going to tell them, he was enough of a liability. Literally, no one else here has the power to do that without killing a seemingly innocent human, so Klaus was the only hope. 

Unless Five enjoyed killing jewelry thieves. If so, Klaus couldn't care less. 

"Just- " Klaus sighed, stopping them before entering the house, "Don't pay attention to anyone or anything except for us and him. He knows _a lot_ about you guys."

The group nodded, some looked sad, others looked seemingly unharmed by the notice _(FIVE)_

Five blinked off and they waited for a glass to smash, their not so stealthy sign that the man was distracted, before rushing into the house. Klaus wanted this over as fast as possible. Maybe then his nightmares would be about ghosts again and not his family being tortured by their pasts. That'd be nice. 

Of course, the man put up some fight, but six on one isn't fair odds for anyone so they got him pinned. Luther held the man's chest down onto the floor as Diego held knives to his ankles, every time they twitched they got another gash. Five was standing guard by the door, in case anything goes wrong, and the girls had his hands down, just for precaution. 

It wasn't an impressive man, he was in his late thirties, blonde with some stubble. He had fear in his eyes and his pleading scared Klaus, reminding him that he had to do this. This wasn't a man who deserved to die. Not at the hands of a thirteen-year-old anyway. So Klaus tried to do what he did when he banished a ghost. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the stares of his siblings burning into his skin. The ever-lasting power thrummed in his veins and he focused on looking for energy in the man. A small pit in the man's chest burned with energy, a dark, powerful energy swarmed carefully under his heart. Klaus zoned in on it. He pushed as hard as he could, dispersing the gas-like substance out of the body, seemingly into thin air. It was a tedious process, a draining, endless process, but it was working. When the man felt as if he was a normal human again, Klaus let go. 

He inhaled sharply, feeling a need to breathe all of a sudden, "You can come down now, Klaus." A voice, it sounded like Allison, the rasp giving her away. 

Klaus didn't know why she chose that word choice, but he nodded anyway and let go. He fell for longer than anticipated, but he was also on the verge of passing out, so that explained that. 

"Water," he rasped as he sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands. This house was causing flashbacks like a bitch, and Klaus felt like pushing them away was a game at this point, he was winning. 

He suddenly had a cold glass in his hands. He looked to it, seeing the swirling clear liquid, and drank it all without stopping for a breath. His vision felt clearer as he coughed. Remind him never to banish a demon again, that was _not_ fun. 

"Are we good?" Diego asked. He was waving the phone around in the air, signaling that he needed to call authorities and they needed to leave. 

"yep, todo bien!" Klaus exclaimed. _(All good- Spanish)_

Diego nodded and began dialing the number carefully. The siblings sat silently until Klaus made grabby hands at Allison and she helped him up with a chuckle. Diego nodded and the group left for their car in a hurry as the police pulled in a few seconds after they were down the road pretty far. 

"So, Klaus. When are we going to talk about the mausoleum?" Diego asked. Thank the lord Klaus was okay enough with it that they can casually talk about it, cause Diego was far too blunt sometimes. 

"Preferably never, Liebster Bruder," Klaus joked and glanced out the window. Diego, sitting next to him, rested a calm hand on his shoulder. _(Dearest brother)_

"You don't have to. I just think it helps to talk some shit out," Diego confirmed. Klaus felt a genuine smile overtake his lips as he beamed at Diego. 

"Thanks man, I might take you up on that offer," Klaus replied. Diego dropped his hand with a smile. 

"Yeah, Klaus, you can tell us anything," Vanya joined in from the passenger seat. 

Allison nodded from beside Diego, "Maybe not anything..." Diego added on. 

"Too late, Liebster Bruder, I've already planned the rants," Klaus smiled mischievously before patting Diego's shoulder. 

"Klaus, we need to talk about your powers when we get home," Five added from the front seat. Vanya was arguably the better driver, but Five liked driving and it cheered him up, so Vanya let him drive her car if she was upfront. It was a whole thing Klaus wasn't paying attention to. 

"Why?" Klaus asked. He couldn't even help it as fear spiked in his gut, he didn't like training. Had he not made that obvious? 

"You were floating," Allison added like he was stupid. Her voice was up an octave and she stared at him like he lost his mind. 

"I was?" Klaus can't float. He talks to ghosts, that's it. 

"Yeah, ya know what? This is a good thing, now you can slap Luther harder," Diego added. The last part was more muttered than the first, as Luther was right behind them in the backseat. 

Klaus chuckled anyway, "Oh the power I would have over him." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble :) Let me know what other pairs you like, I'm willing to do more than Klaus. (But not too much, cause I love Klaus)


End file.
